1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to Small Computer System Interface (SCSI) systems, and more specifically relates to SCSI systems that utilize SCSI Enclosure Services (SES).
2. Discussion of Related Art
In SCSI systems, it is common to physically integrate SCSI devices (e.g., SCSI target devices) and associated components into an enclosure such as a drawer of a rack-mounted storage system. The enclosure is often managed as a single unit by an administrator of the system, such that the entire enclosure may be swapped whenever servicing or replacement of a drive within the enclosure is desired. SCSI Enclosure Services (SES) are used to manage peripheral, non-SCSI electronic components used for such enclosures. Such peripheral components typically help to enable or enhance the operation of various SCSI devices (e.g., storage devices). By providing enclosure services, the peripheral components may establish a desired mechanical environment and/or electrical environment for the SCSI devices. The peripheral components may further serve as external indicators and controls that help to enable proper operation and maintenance of SCSI devices within the system. For example, these peripheral electronic components may include power supplies, cooling devices, displays, indicators, etc. SES device servers manage the operations of the various peripheral components, and may further alter the configuration of the peripheral components based upon received SES commands from SCSI initiators. For example, an SES device server may increase or decrease the speed of a cooling fan based on a received SES command from a SCSI initiator.
Unfortunately, SES systems do not include methods for prioritizing commands from different SCSI initiators. This means that different SCSI initiators may send conflicting commands to the SES device server, which may result in system instability. Additionally, SES device servers as presently implemented process any and all SES commands that are received. Therefore, if a malicious SCSI initiator is connected to the SCSI system, the malicious SCSI initiator may cause the enclosure (via the SES device server) to overheat, lose power, etc. in order to interfere with the operations of the system.
Thus it is an ongoing challenge to manage SES commands from SCSI initiators in a secure manner.